Lost in Arceus' Time
by DarkBlaziken
Summary: A blinding flash, and instead of her bedroom, twelve-year-old Arecia Emerald finds herself in a strange place: the past. All she has is herself, her pokemon and a strange stone...Complete.
1. Prologue

GROWL Okay, sorry for posting so many stupid fics here. I seriously consider taking some fics off the net, especially that crazy Fanplay i kinda wrote on impulse. GR.  
Anyways, here's another weird fic of mine. Bear with me.

* * *

Prologue

Everything was so peaceful. The tides receded, bringing to the shore a veritable treasure of seashells, stones, seaweed and sometimes a few shellfish. The glowing red sun sank below the horizon with a sigh, and darkness reigned. A Crabby darted back to its home.

Then, everything changed. A chorus of squawking announced the arrival of Wingulls and Pelippers after their day at the sea. The usual squabble arouse again as they began to fight for the nests.

Amongst all this noise, a small stone lay onto the beach innocently. It was slightly larger than the first section of a thumb, and bore a translucent yellow colour. Because it was so small, so insignificant, it was ignored.

Or maybe it wasn't.

When the birds have finally settled, a faint glow appeared in the sky. Slowly but steadily the moon crept out, casting a shimmering reflection on the water.

It was twelve midnight. Even the soft breeze seemed to be howling.

Unexpectedly, the moonbeam hit the shores, giving everything a bluish glow. Suddenly, something on the beach started glowing.

The stone.

It seemed to be absorbing the moon's rays; it continued to glow brighter and brighter.

But no one saw it.

Finally, its glow was so bright, it illuminated the entire sky. But the light was multicoloured; it seemed to be made up of seventeen colours. Then, these seventeen colours merged, and the light began to dim.

The beach looked normal; the stone once again became its original hue.

But no one, no one in the entire world saw what happened.

* * *

Okay a super short Prologue. don't kill me.


	2. Chapter I: Discovery

Okay, sorry for not uploading! i had uploading problems:P

and to clarify a few things:

1. This fic probably won't be as nice as you people expect it to be. Sorry:P

2. It's not entirely based on the REAL pokemon legend, and is half-made up by me so that's why the FANTASY genre is there.

3. Not all legendaries will appear. just a few.

4. It's not very long. About, say, 7-9 chapters.It might even decrease.

5. The following chapter is quite lame. sorry but i can't make the intro of the main character more interesting.

* * *

Chapter I—Discovery

The multicoloured clouds in the sky announced the start of another day. The moon gave a final glow before it disappeared, and a silvery line in the sky meant that the sun was rising.

A girl of around twelve stood there, letting the cool breeze run through her long, golden-brown hair. Her aquamarine eyes stared expectantly at the silver line. Sure enough, the fireball-like sun popped out all of a sudden, stretching its rays out everywhere and everything looked as though they were made of gold.

Arecia Emerald sighed contentedly and dug her toes deeper into the soft sand. Her left toe hit something hard; she dug it out with her toes and picked it up.

It was a stone.

She held it up to eye-level. Despite the coating of sand, the stone was pretty; or so it seemed to her. It turned orange under the sun, and gleamed almost as brightly as the blazing fireball.

She slipped it into her pocket and checked her watch, her eyes widening in horror when she saw the time. She was going to have a battle at 7am, and it was six forty-five! She'd never make it on time!

---

Finally, she reached there, panting heavily, her face crimson and lips white and bloodless.

She looked around. There was no sign of Jeremy…a sense of elatedness spread through her. For the first time in his life, Jeremy was late.

Or maybe not. Arecia jumped as a low, drawling voice sounded behind her.

"Late again, huh? I'm surprised how a trainer like _that_ can even scrape eight badges."

Arecia scowled. "Shut up, we're here to _battle_, not discuss how good we are—not to mention you aren't even good in the first place," she growled.

"Oh really?" Jeremy raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Well, let's see then! Go Swampert!"

"Go Blaziken!"

"Don't tell me you still can't make out type advantages? Hydro pump!"

Arecia grinned. "No…it's my new tactic. Jump up high!"

Blaziken leapt up and the jet of water missed him.

"Now Blaze kick!"

Blaziken's foot glowed like a torch as it aimed for Swampert.

"Hah! Call that a tactic? Douse that fame with Surf!"

Swampert crashed a tidal wave at Blaziken, and the flame did indeed disappear. Blaziken, due to landing directly into the wave, keeled over and fainted.

"What? No way! Return, Blaziken!" Arecia stared in disbelief. Her high spirits were extinguished too, and tried to ignore Jeremy's taunts. When she finally regained her composure, she found herself in her own room—though she had no idea how she reached there in the first place. There wasn't much time for her to reflect on the battle after that, thanks to her extremely packed timetable. It was only until bedtime did she finally remind herself of the battle.

Arecia couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, angry with herself again. _Why am I so stupid at battling? But I can't be…I've got eight badges!_ She punched her pillow angrily. _Anyway it would be much better if I could travel like the other kids, and not get cooped up all day…_Suddenly, her eyes landed on the stone she had collected in the morning, which lay forgotten on the table.

As though following orders, she got dressed and drew the curtains back. A bright moonbeam hit her table gently, illuminating the entire surface.

Then, it happened again.

The room had become so bright she had to squint her eyes to see properly. All she could see was the dazzling, multicoloured light. The world seemed to dissolve slowly as the light engulfed her, sucking her up.

Then, everything was gone. The room looked normal; the curtains fluttered gently and the moon was still shining brightly.

But Arecia was gone, and so was the stone.

* * *

Crikey. Too short again. sigh Anyways, sorry for the MANY MANY suspense endings i use. I kind of overuse them, but there's no other way to keep the reader's interest, is there?

oh yes. forgot to mention, this is part I of a 4-part series, of which this is the only "pure" pokemon one. The rest are Pokemon-Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword crossovers. With some real-life characters too, aka Me (AF), Absol Master (T) and Arcanine Majesty (HT). Yeah.


	3. Chapter II: Reversal of Time?

Hey people! Finally, i get to type! long time no update, and in writing i also have FINALLY finish writing the whole thing out! this chapter was done like last year, so the techniques might not be that good. Also, all please keep in mind that this FF is part Fantasy and does not exactly follow the original Pokemon Legend and some parts of it are improvised/changed. thanks!

* * *

Chapter II—Reversal of Time?

Arecia looked around. _Where am I? This looks like an ancient place…_A mixture of excitement and fear coursed through her and she gave an involuntary shudder.

Picking up the stone, she examined it carefully. It looked rather ordinary to her, but nevertheless it was a beautiful one. Suddenly she heard sounds of movement behind her. She grabbed Blaziken's Pokéball.

"Who's that?" she asked nervously.

No response.

Just then, a gust of something swept by and when it materialised, Arecia's jaw dropped and she let out a stifled gasp.

Arceus.

_This cannot be true,_ she told herself. _The…creator pokémon's in front of me? I've only heard of it in legends, and seen it on paintings…but this must be Arceus. It must be._

Then, Arceus spoke.

"Welcome to the past, bearer of the stone. We have sought your help as the Pokémon World is in danger, and the prophecy is that only the Bearer can save us."

Arecia blinked. This had got to be a dream…a bizarre dream…she pinched herself. To her surprise, she felt the pinch. Arceus continues, oblivious to her actions.

"Remember that if you save us, you're saving yourself. The future comes from the past. Are you willing to help?" Arceus paused, waiting for an answer.

Arecia was confused for a moment, then caught herself. "Oh…sure, I'll help. But where am I now? This place looks weird and…unharmed." Sure enough, everything around her looked peaceful enough.

"This is just a psychical, imaginary dimension. Now I shall bring you to the real pokémon world."

_Psychical dimension?_ The absurdity of the whole thing was growing and Arecia felt stupid and ignorant, yet she remained undeterred by whatever challenge that lay ahead of her. There was another flash, and this "psychical world" disappeared.

---

When the world reappeared, it was a scene of disaster; whole trees were snapped in two and set on fire, large pieces of cracked, sunken land were everywhere as though they had once been rivers and lakes that had dried up; on the other hand, there would be huge waves crashing over entire pieces of land, which then sank without trace. Strangely, no pokémon were in sight to distinguish this place clearly.

Arecia watched, astounded, before being interrupted by Arceus. "Yes," it said gravely. "The battle between Groudon and Kyogre is raging. I had created them to rule over land and sea, but obviously I was rather wrong…"

Then, Arecia remembered something rather suddenly. "You know…as I came from the future, I've heard of legends. Isn't Rayquaza supposed to stop them?"

Arceus sounded amused. "Well, I've never though of that…but all the legendaries have been trying to stop them, including Rayquaza. But the power of one when enraged…it's just too much."

Before Arecia could even reply, a loud roar erupted from somewhere that seemed to shake the world, followed by a high-pitched squeak often made by marine animals. Two shadows got into view: one of a massive, dinosaur-like beast, the other of a slightly smaller but just as gigantic orca-like marine animal. As the dinosaur-like beast aimed a green ball of energy at the orca, it retaliated by releasing a huge blast of water, which shattered the energy ball and hit the dinosaur, who let out another roar of fury.

"We've got to stop them! Roselia, Giga Drain!"

A small plant-like pokémon burst forth, but Arceus leapt forward and stopped her.

"No, Roselia's too weak, and there is a special connection between those two that you do not understand. Even I cannot interfere now." Arceus' body suddenly changed colour and it let out a strange cry.

Almost immediately there was response. What looked like a large, green snake descended from the sky, carrying on its back a small catlike pokémon.

"Since you said Rayquaza would help…" Arceus motioned for Arecia to go forward and command Rayquaza.

Arecia gaped. _Me, a moronic twelve-year-old trainer, command Rayquaza?_ Still, she wasted no time hesitating. "Rayquaza, try Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning possessing such power Arecia had never seen before seemed to split the sky in two, electrifying both pokémon. Kyogre was greatly weakened, but Groudon acted as though Rayquaza had just poked it in the eye, and sent an angry fireball at Rayquaza, who narrowly dodged it with Extremespeed.

"Oh no…I forgot Groudon is a ground type…" Arecia groaned as more pieces of land began to crack in front of her eyes. "Rayquaza—"

She stopped abruptly. Something was becoming strangely hot in her pocket, and before she could pull it out, it had floated out on its own accord: the stone was glowing again with a silvery light, and unexpectedly beamed a streak of light at Rayquaza.

As though someone had just struck it with a bolt of energy, Rayquaza turned around and aimed itself at the fighting lords, its claw glowing red. There was more power in this attack, but still not enough to stop Groudon and Kyogre from fighting. Arecia stared at the stone, which was still directing the beam of light at Rayquaza and at the same time emanating heat, to the still fighting trio. An idea suddenly hit her.

"Blaziken! Use Flamethrower on the stone! Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam!"

The stone glowed red hot as a stream of fire hit it; the ray it shot at Rayquaza became thicker, and Rayquaza, armed with power, opened it mouth and a glowing yellow ball slowly grew larger and larger. Finally, a huge purge of light burst forth from the yellow ball and struck Groudon and Kyogre, who were immobilised, like two golden statues bathed by the light. Both were badly weakened; but Rayquaza's Hyper Beam was thinning; it could not hold out much longer.

"Blaziken, increase the intensity of the fire and give it all you've got!" Arecia encouraged.

The stream of fire became thicker, and so did the silvery light and the Hyper Beam. Rayquaza, indirectly receiving energy from Blaziken, did its best to keep the beam bright. There was a roar of fury, a final blast of light, then a great crumbling sound—

"Quick! Recall Blaziken and hop onto my back! This place is falling apart!" Arceus, with Arecia on its back, hopped swiftly out of the ruins just in time before a humongous boulder descended from the sky and fell with a dull thud on the ruins, as well as Groudon and Kyogre.

Arecia, now safely transferred onto Rayquaza's back, looked down stunned at the boulder, which seemed to have turned into a cave.

"Well…the formation of a new island city, where Groudon and Kyogre shall be imprisoned for their misdeeds until they realise their mistake…We shall call this Sootopolis city, for it's resemblance to a volcano…" Arceus, not suspended in mid air by its own psychic force, turned to Rayquaza. "Now follow me. I shall give Rayquaza somewhere to rest and replenish its energy."

They soared across the oceans for awhile, then Arceus stopped abruptly. "This will do. Watch."

The next moment a huge pillar rose from the ocean surface and continued to grow until it seemed to touch the sky. "This shall be the Sky Pillar, where Rayquaza can rest," Arceus declared. As Rayquaza soared joyfully to the top, Arecia hopped down onto Salamence's back, having just released it from its pokéball. Arceus smiled at her.

"I see that you are quite a good trainer."

"No, I am not. At least my rival—" Arecia stopped in mid-sentence. She had not noticed the small catlike pokémon that had been watching the battle and following them till then. Arceus had obviously just noticed it too, and it greeted the pokémon like an old friend.

"Mew! Good to see you. What brings you here?"

The small pink pokémon hovered anxiously in the air and hesitated before saying, "Arceus…I'm afraid I do not bear good news. You see, another battle had just broken out."

* * *

A/N: ah, a cliffhanger, or maybe not. you'll be seeing lots of these...but i dunno how else to keep people's attention. this was a pretty long chapter... Thanks to all who have reviewed! 


	4. Chapter III: Birds VS Beasts!

A/N: Whew! Thought I'd never update again. Anyway, here's chapter 3! Hope the length (My chaptered fics aren't usually so long a chapter) makes up for the lag time...**

* * *

**

**Chapter III—Birds VS Beasts!**

"What? Who does this involve?" Arceus nearly fainted at the news, a tone of panic rising in its voice.

"I think the legendary birds had an argument with the beasts. Lugia and Ho-oh are both there, trying to stop them. Really, what had gotten into all the legendaries lately! It's as though they've been possessed…" Mew said while leading the path. Closely behind, Arecia gave an involuntary shudder at the thought.

The place which Mew had led them to looked as disastrous as where Groudon and Kyogre had been fighting, perhaps even more badly destroyed. All they would make out apart from the suffocating haze were faint outlines of Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno swooping down on the indistinct silhouettes of Entei, Raikou and Suicune.

As they got closer, they had a better view: Raikou, growling, shot electricity everywhere just when Zapdos dived down, jabbing Raikou with its beak and causing the jolt of electricity to go skyward, narrowly missing Arecia. Entei launched fireballs at Articuno, who had covered everything within five metres of it with glistening frost, but Moltres quickly swept in front, soaking up all the energy from the attack and retaliating it double. Swift as a shadow Suicune leapt in front gracefully, directing at jet of water—

The chaotic battle raged on, sometimes briefly interrupted by Lugia and Ho-oh, who were resorting to desperate measures to stop them. Lugia tried to trap them in a hurricane it had stirred up, but it quickly got out of control, and was causing tremendous damage to the surroundings. Ho-oh tried to knock some of the legendaries out with Sacred Fire, but Entei and Moltres simply used it to their advantage.

Arecia dug the stone out of her pocket, hoping that it could do something. However, it just lay there, looking extremely ordinary.

"Arecia, you can't just wait for the stone to be of your aid every time! Send out your pokémon!" Arceus commanded. "I can boost their power for the time being."

"Why don't you join the fray yourself?" Arecia asked slightly irritably, but took out her pokéballs nevertheless. Arceus did not seem to notice the snappy tone.

"There are certain consequences if I interfere. Sometimes, it's got to be someone to stop the battle, and in these circumstances I cannot help. Neither can Mew or any other legendary who is not supposed to be involved. However, you being the Bearer, I think you should help." Arceus nodded for Arecia to go on.

With six red flashes six pokémon appeared, ready for battle.

"Alright then, guys! Blaziken, Salamence, double Flamethrower at Articuno!"

Flames shot out from Blaziken and Salamence's mouths. Once again, Moltres took charge of the situation. It soared down, ready to intercept the firepower.

"Ha! I expected this! Masquerain, Bubblebeam!" Arecia looked victorious.

The stream of bubbles forced Moltres to divert. Zapdos, too busy fighting off Suicune, paid no attention to this. The double Flamethrower reached Articuno, and it was so strong it had melted the protective ice cage it created, pelting Articuno backwards. A further spurt of flame sent by Entei, followed by another Sacred Fire, knocked Articuno out completely.

"One down, five to go! Absol, Salamence, double Thunder at Suicune!"

The sky darkened immediately as both Absol and Salamence released a shock wave of energy at the sky. Almost simultaneously, Raikou and Zapdos leapt skyward, waiting for the chance to recharge their energy.

"Absol, Shadow Ball! Espeon, Psychic!"

The Dark and Psychic attacks joined as one, blasting Raikou and Zapdos out of the way just long enough for the double Thunder to be launched from the sky. However, Suicune dodged the attacks with loping grace, considering the accuracy of Thunder attacks. Just when Arecia decided to launch another attack, an unexpectedly late zap descended from the sky, electrifying Suicune. There was no time to pay more attention to Suicune; Zapdos and Raikou had still managed to recharge some energy, and their attacks were cancelling each other out. A charred smell of static filled the air. Blaziken and Lugia ran over to the two legendaries and did their best to hold them back. Meanwhile, Arecia returned her attention to the weakened Suicune.

"Roselia, Petal Dance and Absol, Thunder again!"

Another jolt of electricity crashed down, combining with the sharp-edged petals to from little razor-like sparks of energy. Suicune dodged again and again; however the Petal Dance attack was scattered all over the place and hard to dodge. The sparks shocked Suicune, who had difficulty moving.

"It's paralysed!" Arecia shouted. "Quick, Salamence, Thunder!"

Another dazzling jolt of electricity split through the air, and this time it fully hit Suicune, who roared angrily before being blasted out of the battlefield.

The fight was now in favour of Arecia's side: with one legendary down for the Beasts and the Birds, the other two could no longer manage to interfere with the other's battle.

Meanwhile, Ho-oh and Lugia were picking on Zapdos, who had been simultaneously hit by an Aeroblast and a Sacred Fire and was looking quite weak. Lugia, a determined look on its face, used some invisible force which Arecia recognised as Psychic to pick the weakened Zapdos up and throw it with deliberate force onto the floor, sending it into oblivion.

However, there was a loud cracking sound, and to Arecia's horror she found Masquerain on the floor, unconscious, a small electric wave still coursing through it body.

"Oh no! Masquerain, return!" Arecia held out its pokéball grimly. Her only water type pokémon has fainted. Now she had to think of another way to defeat the fire types…

She turned her attention to Raikou. Thinking fast on her feet, she ordered, "Blaziken, Flamethrower! Salamence, Dragonbreath! Absol, Shadow ball, Espeon, Confusion and Roselia, Magical Leaf!"

What came next was something like and elemental explosion, as blades of leaves curled up and turned into specks of fire, or were surrounded by a dark or bluish light, all slashing at Raikou with deadly accuracy. Lugia gave another flap of its wings, and a Twister like tornado gathered up all the leaves and enveloped Raikou as well. Out of desperation it began to fire its lightning attacks everywhere, one of which hit Espeon. It was badly hurt but not yet unconscious.

Then, all of a sudden, the wild electric attacks stopped. Arecia realised with a huge sigh of relief that another legendary had been ruled out.

A huge sound of explosion came from behind, causing Arecia to turn around, and face the lifeless forms of her Espeon and Roselia, both severely burnt. Reluctantly she returned them to their pokéballs, and realised that she was facing the two possibly most active legendaries with only three pokémon left.

"Absol, Razor wind." Her voice was calmer than usual, yet there could not have been a time when she was more nervous as she watched her Absol whip up a Whirlwind. This was her last chance to revert the circumstances.

"Salamence, Outrage!" She had never used this move before, and she did not even know what had made her said it in the first place.

And this was when the stone came to the rescue.

The stone, having last helped Rayquaza, had received some of Rayquaza's powers. It now glowed brightly, transferring Rayquaza's power to Salamence, who glowed with the same kind of mystical dragon power. All of a sudden, Salamence charged at Moltres, its body ablaze with magical dragon power that Arecia knew had to be the Outrage attack. Moltres fell back slightly but took advantage of the blast to target at Absol with something that seemed like a cross between a Fire Blast and Body Slam, burning Absol badly. Entei was targeting Blaziken, who retaliated with the same attack.

"Blaziken, Earthquake." Arecia was sounding desperate now as she watched Blaziken produce a huge quake which Entei dodged with a leap before sending more fireballs at Blaziken. Lugia and Ho-oh were desperately trying to help too but to no avail. Absol was severely burnt, Blaziken badly weakened and Salamence confused out of fatigue. Just as she was about to give up, an idea struck her.

"Everyone, retreat!" All her pokémon stared at her; what _was_ she playing at? But her intentions soon became clear as Entei and Moltres started battling each other: with the other two of their trio gone, they caused far less destruction. Arecia took advantage of the time to restore her pokémon's health slightly with a bit of help from Arceus.

Both legendaries were falling back—their skills cancelled each other's.

"This is it, everyone!" Arecia shouted over the din of the battle. "It's now or never!"

Immediately Lugia sent of a powerfully charged Aeroblast, and Ho-oh followed with a Sacred Fire. Arecia, too, was commanding her pokémon to attack. Blaziken aimed a powerful Blaze Kick at Entei, Absol a Shadow Ball at Moltres and Salamence blindly used Outrage on any pokémon within reach (which was why everyone avoided him).

With what seemed like a final explosion, everyone was thrown backwards. Unnerving silenced followed. Arecia realised with a jolt of surprise that they had won. Leaving Arceus, Mew, Lugia and Ho-oh to clear up the mess, she tended to her exhilarated but exhausted pokémon. Absol's burn had worsened, Blaziken was badly bruised and Salamence had trouble calming down.

Just then, Ho-oh came over and dropped a small heap of fine black powder in front of her. Arecia's eyes widened in recognition. It was Sacred Ash, the very thing she needed to restore all her pokémon properly! Uttering a quick word of thanks she fed each of them a small amount of the powdery ash. They grimaced at the bitterness of it, but in a trice were all up on their feet, energetic and ready.

"Good job, Arecia," came Arceus' voice. "I don't know how we could've managed without you. We—"

A booming explosion muffled its words. Arceus' smile vanished immediately. Mew, Arceus and Arecia looked at each other nervously, for they all knew what this meant: that yet another battle had broken out.

* * *

Yeah, a lot of hard battle. Was fun to describe battles in detail. Yes, comments are still appreciated as always!


	5. Chapter IV: Curses have Consequences

A/N: okay, that was pretty fast, wasn't it? yep, i had time to type, so here's another lame chapter. Comments are still appreciated, just as always. No obligation though:)**

* * *

**

Chapter IV—Curses have Consequences

The place was in ruins. Battered trees sprawled everywhere, and what were originally grass fields were now smoking. All that could be seen was the blurred outlines of two pokémon, facing each other. The smaller, yellowish one seemed worn out; it was slowly falling, falling to the floor. Hurriedly Arceus and Arecia went forward, to make out the shapes of Deoxys and Jirachi.

"What? Jirachi? I though it only wakes once in a thousand years?" Arecia exclaimed. Arceus look confusedly at her.

"What do you mean? Jirachi may be a star, but it doesn't sleep for that long!" Arecia then realised with a jolt that this was the age of the legendaries, and things may just change…

_No, Jirachi won't. I must not let it happen._ She told herself, clenching her fists.

"Ah, Arceus, here you are," said Deoxys, his voice echoing in the darkness. "I've a favour—no, a _request_ to ask of you. Make me the Creator of Life. I assure you, I would do a much better job than the puny Mew." His eyes narrowed as he cast a disdainful glance at Mew, and for a moment Arecia was sure she saw an evil glint in the steely eyes.

"Don't…let him!" Jirachi choked, gasping. "He's my servant, I'll take care of him! Go!"

"Since when?" Deoxys' voice came in an angry outburst. "Since _when_ was I, the mighty and powerful master of evolution, your servant? How _dare_ you!" he fired a ripple of psychic energy at Jirachi, who gave a small scream.

"You were created to be Jirachi's servant," said Arceus calmly. "You were also created, as you have mentioned, to be the controller of the evolution of Pokémon. Seeing that I can't even trust you with that, I shudder to think what might happen if I entrust you with the power to create life."

Deoxys' eyes were dangerous slits. "Very well, Arceus. Then, I shall kill Mew, and there's nothing you can do about it!" immediately his tentacle-like arms wrapped around Mew, constricting the poor pokémon.

"No!" Arecia shouted. _I've got to stop this some way, I've got to!_ She thought desperately. _But none of my pokémon will match Deoxys at skill…and if he could evolve pokémon, he could de-evolve them too…_she shuddered at the thought. Then it struck her. Jirachi was the pokémon of wishes!

_I wish Jirachi would become stronger, _she thought hard, trying to send her waves of thought at Jirachi. She knew that it had worked, as one of Jirachi's wish tags glowed brightly; Jirachi was engulfed in light, and reappeared, refreshed and fully healed.

Deoxys cursed; he changed his form and sped at Jirachi, who sent a stronger ripple of psychic waves through the air. Deoxys, however, went right through it, shattering the attack; the expression on his face was demented, insane, mad with power.

Arecia crossed her fingers and made another wish. _I wish that Deoxys will be weakened._ The second wish tag of Jirachi glowed, and Deoxys was suddenly pushed back by some invisible barrier, weakening him greatly. However, it took only a fraction of a second for him to get up and charge up another attack—a deadly one.

Arecia panicked. She had very little time left, and only one wish. She had to choose it carefully…

And suddenly, the answer came to her.

The stone.

It was so obvious, so glaring that she hardly thought of it. Retrieving it from her pocket, she realised that it was strangely hot. She gripped it tightly, so tightly that it hurt her palm, closed her eyes and made her final wish:

_I wish that Deoxys will be banished from this world…forever._

She concentrated all her might, and felt as though her energy was being sapped from her…but she held on.

The explosion forced her eyelids open. Jirachi's final wish tag glowed brighter than the two before had, and all of a sudden its tiny form was being lifted into the air, the atmosphere around it frozen, rigid. Its eyes were closed, its wings spread out in perfect symmetry—

And the Eye opened.

Jirachi's True Eye, as it was named, opened. The black slit on its body had now turned into an eye, a pure, bright ray bursting forth. It formed a light casing around Deoxys, absorbing energy from the bright purple crystal in his chest; Deoxys let out a terrible scream.

And he disappeared, leaving behind a meteorite, a meteorite that contained a purple crystal.

Jirachi's True Eye, having completed its job, closed once again. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Jirachi dropped to the ground, lying still, lifeless.

"No!" Arecia screamed again. "Jirachi! Don't—don't die!" she shook the tiny body helplessly.

"Jirachi's…not dead. But your last wish…it was a terrible curse. To banish a pokémon from this world…it's…terrible. So, when Jirachi carried out the wish, it needed to pay for it. And the payment is its eternal imprisonment." Arceus indicated at the tiny shape sadly. "It shall sleep for a thousand years before it awakens, but only for seven days. Then it goes back to its eternal slumber."

"You mean…my wish was a curse?" Arecia asked, astounded. "And I…had caused Jirachi to…be imprisoned?"

"I am afraid so," said Arceus.

"Then I shouldn't have made that wish," said Arecia regretfully. "Then…then…"

_Jirachi's imprisoned because of me, _she thought, resentful with herself._ And I was supposed to help, not worsen this world…_

Almost as though it has read her mind, Arceus consoled, "Arecia, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. What must happen must happen, what will happen will happen. I think it is Jirachi's fate and destiny to be so. We can change what happens, but never can we entirely have control over our fate. But you saved them. You saved Jirachi from death, Deoxys from being overpowered by his lust for power and the two of them from further destruction of this world. That is good enough already.

Arecia smiled weakly. The guilt was still surging through her.

However, there wasn't much time for thought, for soon the sky blackened, a scent of death lingering in the air. And from the shadows came a pokémon, who declared, "Since you would not let us control the forces of Life, then Death shall prevail."


	6. Chapter V: Life VS Death

**A/N: **sorry for not updating for SOOOOO long!! well, here it is, and may the shadowy veil of the mystery pokemon be revealed...dramatic drum roll (okay, i'm overdoing this)**

* * *

**

**Chapter V—Life VS Death**

Mew suddenly panicked. "Who's that? Declare yourself!"

The pokémon slowly rose from the shadows.

Arecia gasped.

In front of her was none other than Darkrai, the legendary Controller of Death. The aura he emanated gave the impression of an Angel of Death—a black glowing halo and what looked like tattered black robes.

He reeked of death and decay, and something about him seemed to warn that he possessed the power to destroy all life. As he glided over to the group, all the surrounding flora, full of life, instantaneously shrivelled to a blackish grey. Arecia truly saw his power—that his sheer presence could kill.

_I can't let out my pokémon…they'll just die like the flowers!_ But even as Arecia thought of this, Darkrai was advancing threateningly towards her, and she felt a cold numbness wash over, her life being drained out. She tried to stand up, to fight, but her knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor, dimly aware of her surroundings.

Instantly Darkrai swooped down on her and Arecia felt her body being lifted up—with no force at all. However, she was sure that she was in contact with Darkrai, as she could feel his presence all around her, her life slipping away quickly. Every second that she was held there was a torment, as though someone was slashing at her with lethally-sharp daggers.

"The sweet smell of death," Darkrai said in a malevolent tone, as though he was enjoying every moment of it. "Make a move, and the girl dies."

"You—!" Mew shouted angrily, but dared not move forward. "How could you—!"

"I see the girl's of some importance eh?" Darkrai put on an innocent voice, which sounded more like mocking. "The Bearer of the Stone or whatever you call her. But one thing's for sure," he added, maliciousness returning to his voice, "this girl stands in the way of my master's great project. So, she shall be disposed of, like everything else." He gestured casually at the withered stalks around him. "And if any of you tries to stand between this, you shall die too."

The last few words struck Arecia. "Don't care about me! The world can't survive without the two of you, Arceus and Mew! Just let him—" she faltered. The last two words died in her throat. However…

She knew, she was welcoming death, waiting for it to take over her, and somehow felt unnaturally peaceful, as though she was going to meet an old friend. She could sense Darkrai bending over her, about to remove her last breath from her, and she would just drop into eternal unconsciousness, that was all…

Strangely, instead of feeling the last bit of life drain away, a fresh wave of energy surged through her; Darkrai swore angrily. Looking up, she saw Mew, ignoring all threatening and stepping towards her, channelling all its energy to her frail body.

When Darkrai came, his presence killed; but as Mew floated over, Arecia finally understood why it was deemed the Creator of Life. Whatever Mew passed by miraculously revived, the flowers looking as though they were in full bloom, and every single weed fresh as morning. But Mew did not care about them; instead it was focusing all its strength and power on Arecia, on keeping her alive.

Darkrai growled aggressively and started to fight back, a dark pulse of energy meeting with the atmosphere around Mew. Slowly the darkness swallowed the light, and Arecia felt a wave of helplessness; she was stuck between the battle, but could do nothing to help. In fact, she was making the situation worse for Mew. She wondered how much longer Mew could hold on—

Unexpectedly, Darkrai let out a gasp of pain and released Arecia as though scalded by her. The connection of the auras broke.

And aureole, bright and pure, had formed a barrier around her, protecting her from Darkrai. But she was almost certain that it was not created by Mew, for it looked just as shocked and surprised as Darkrai.

Arecia knew that it was the stone, but she had other things on mind than her own safety. Walking up to Mew, she dug the stone out from her pocket and pressed it into Mew's arms.

At once the soft glow around her disappeared; Darkrai, seizing the chance, lunged at Arecia. However, he never managed it, as Mew had blasted him out of the way; it understood Arecia's intention, and was channelling energy from it. Before Darkrai could get another go at Arecia, Mew once again sent a bolt of energy at him, knocking him down. Desperate, Darkrai sent pulses of shadowy energy in the general direction of Arecia, but he was not aiming, causing everything in the path to turn to a dull, dead grey.

In retaliation, Mew lashed out waves of dazzling light, and once again the powers of life and death connected; it was a shining, writhing thread, constantly changing, sometimes sinister as death, sometimes pure as life. This time, however, Mew had help. Its tiny body tense with immense concentration, it released all its energy, letting it flow into the connection.

Slowly, the connecting beam changed; it was no longer swirling between dark and light, but little by little becoming more definite, until it was a shining beam radiating the power of life. Darkrai, a terrified expression on his face, continued to fight back with all his might, but his power was weakening…

Abruptly, the light struck Darkrai, who let out a ghastly wail. Bit by bit his body degenerated, until he was nothing but pure, brilliant light. The glow faded away, and Darkrai disappeared.

"We killed Darkrai?" Arecia asked nobody in particular, in disbelief. Arceus answered her question.

"No. death can never be overcome. Darkrai is just grievously injured. He will still need to carry out his duties. The battle between life and death is never ending. Sometimes life wins, but at others, death prevails. I think Mew needs some rest too." Arceus gestured at the weak catlike pokémon who had evidently used up all it strength to fight. Arceus' eyes gleamed blue, and the beam of light from its eyes hit Mew, teleporting the pokémon away.

"And Darkrai mentioned his 'master'…who would that be?" Arecia wondered aloud.

"I have an idea, but I cannot be sure of that." Arceus let out a heavy sigh. "This is the never-ending battle of life and death, good and evil…True evil can never be overcome. It may be defeated for some time, but it will return, more powerful, more terrible, more—"

"That's right," came a cold, sneering voice, cutting off Arceus. "Fools, Darkrai was only a means to hold you back. I have once again risen, to accomplish what I have failed to achieve—to see to the destruction of this world."

* * *

How was it? sorry for cliffie again... Quite obvious who that is, huh? reminder that my version of the pokemon legend is slightly twisted...:P comments appreciated (as always, i hardly need to add)!


	7. Chapter VI: Creater and Destroyer

A/N: yay! another chapter up! probably the second last chapter... Well, anyways, enjoy! Again, do remember i do not follow the "official" pokemon plot much.

* * *

Chapter VI—Creator and Destroyer

"Giratina!" Arceus didn't even need to find out who it was, for there could not be another pokémon who would want to destroy this world.

"Right again, Arceus," that same cold voice continued, and slowly it came into view.

Giratina was a giant scorpion-like pokémon, leering down upon all of them. Its black, leathery, spiked wings spread out behind it like a demon, and its pincers (for lack of a better word to describe the strange sharp claws protruding from its body) clicked menacingly, as though threatening to destroy everything they encounter. Arecia had never seen anything more monstrous than Giratina; it was the reincarnation of evil, she was almost certain of it.

"Go back to where you came from, you devil!" Arecia shouted angrily. "You've got no right to destroy this world!"

"Back? To where? I came from this world, but no, our _dear_ Arceus could not stand it, it was Arceus who banished me to that other dimension, the terrible world eons ago, didn't you, Arceus?" Giratina half-snarled.

"It's true, but you came to this world with no good will. You wanted to take over the world, to fulfil your evil dreams, so I had no choice but to send you to that world. But didn't it satisfy you? That world is the complete opposite of this, you ruled there, you had full control in that corrupted world, so why must you return?" Arceus' question sounded more like a statement.

"To destroy _you_, of course. What other better reason can there be?" Giratina said with relish. "One world isn't good enough. Yes, I was satisfied for some time, but _still_," it paused, eyeing Arceus with immense loathing, "it was _this_ world I wanted, not that. And, with your existence, I will never fully rule. So I have trained myself, and over the years, I finally managed to accumulate enough power to break through the barrier separating these two worlds. I, Giratina, now stand before you, no longer the weakling you had defeated, but stronger than ever imaginable!" It casually uprooted a tree and crushed it to powder in one swift click of a pincer.

"Stop, you evil—" Arecia charged furiously at Giratina, but Arceus stopped her.

"I knew that Giratina would rise someday, and I am prepared," Arceus looked calmly at Giratina. "As the Creator, I would not let you destroy this world. I vow to protect this world with my life."

Giratina cackled. "If you knew I were to rise again, why not just give in? I give you one last chance to surrender. If you do, all will be fine. If you don't, then I'll see what I can make of you." It clicked its pincers impatiently.

Arceus cast a sidelong glance at Arecia, then said firmly, "I believe that you have become stronger, and myself alone, I would not be able to defeat you. However, I trust the Bearer of the Stone will aid me in restoring peace to this world. My answer to you is no. Are you ready, Arecia?" It gave Arecia a firm, unquestioning look.

Giratina snorted. "You think that pathetic, foolish twelve-year-old can help you? What I've seen so far of her proves her mediocrity, and that she has managed to win her way with sheer luck. Still, luck can only get one so far. She'll never prevail over me!" Its patience had run out, and it made an edgy swipe for Arecia, who dodged just in time to prevent herself from being made into mincemeat by the massive pincers. There was a tremendous thudding sound as Giratina's pincer hit the ground, and a crack slowly appeared from the point of impact.

Giratina paid no attention whatsoever to the damage, and once again targeted Arecia; this time, she was ready. But just as she leapt away from the smashing pincer, Arceus had bounded its way to the front, an unfamiliar soft glow around it as it absorbed the blow. Arecia watched in horror as the pincer steadily moved downwards, driving Arceus into the ground.

Then, all of a sudden, with an unknown surge of power, Arceus retaliated, lifting the gargantuan pincer, if possible with double the power that the shining golden claw yielded. Arceus stretched it right over Giratina's head, stretching the claw to breaking point; with an angry curse Giratina swung its pincer back in one fast, powerful stroke, and Arceus was forced to release its grip on the claw.

Now Giratina seemed more focused on its main objective; its eyes saw no one but Arceus; Arecia was not its concern at the moment. What could that foolish little girl do to aid in the battle of the two strongest pokémon, possibly, to ever walk the surface of this world?

_Now the real battle begins, _Arecia thought as she helplessly watched the two circle each other, letting loose a string of the most powerful attacks she had never even dreamt of, let alone know their names. But despite all her vulnerability and fear, she could not help but feel a tiny bit of fascination at the truly spectacular battle of the greatest giants.

_What are you thinking Arecia? This is not the time to be fascinated! You're the Bearer! You must help!_ Arecia suddenly snapped out of her "trance" and scolded herself angrily, her hands automatically moving towards her belt of pokéballs.

_But how?_ A tiny voice asked in her head, and the hand reaching towards the pokéballs hesitated. How can her pokémon even stand a chance? Even if they did, she didn't know how to defeat Giratina. Her knowledge of Giratina was minimal. So how?

_Act by instinct, _another stronger voice told her firmly. _It's down to your nerves and how much you trust your pokémon. You won't have a second chance._

She gripped her pokéballs firmly. "I'm relying on you guys," she whispered quietly, then released all her pokémon with such concentration Giratina looked around for a moment, distracted. The moment of distraction was all that Arceus needed to deliver a full-body blow at Giratina's side, knocking it off its feet for a moment.

Giratina quickly regained its composure and snarled, hurling a black mass of energy at the already worn-out Arceus, who missed it by a fraction of an inch.

Meanwhile, Arecia's pokémon were firing attacks at Giratina, but they were no more than ant bites to an elephant. Giratina swore and turned its back briefly to swat away the pesky pokémon, only to be hit in the back by another of Arceus' flying tackle.

"Idiot!" Giratina cursed, but was evidently outnumbered; Arecia's pokémon would swerve to dodge its blind attacking swipes, then continue hitting it with attacks. Giratina, its mind focused on Arceus, found it hard to fend off both sides at once. Arecia seemed to have been hit with this sudden realisation, and the plan came to he head, so simply, because she had used it before—combine attacks.

"All right now!" she shouted over the commotion, "Blaziken, your best Flamethrower, Masquerain Hydro Pump with all you might, Absol charge up your best Shadow Ball, Roselia your sharpest Magical Leaf, Salamence your most thunderous Thunder and Espeon concentrate all of your mind on a Psychic!"

She concentrated on each and every one of her pokémon, giving them all her trust, all her encouragement, repeating the same line over and over again in her head: "You can do it…come on…you can…"

For a brief moment she felt united with all her pokémon, they were one, charging at Giratina…

Then the chain of attacks came.

It seemed like an elemental explosion, as the powers of fire, water, grass, lightning, darkness and mind all found its target, and Giratina let out a roar of pain and disappeared.

"Where—?" Arecia started, but an alarmed Arceus cut her off.

"Arecia, return all your pokémon now! Giratina's going to use Shadow Force, it's unavoidable! Even Protect and Detect won't help!"

But even as Arceus spoke, Giratina had acted: there was a dark blur that seemed to envelop the world, and the ext moment all of Arecia's pokémon were already struck into oblivion. In front of her, Arceus was panting heavily; it had acted as a shield between the attack and Arecia, and it was the reason why Arecia had not faced the wrath of Giratina like her pokémon. But the magnitude of the attack had weakened Arceus greatly. Without a single pokémon on her side except for an exhausted Arceus, Arecia felt that doom was near. Desperately she groped for something, and her fingers came into contact with the cold stone; their last hope.

She pulled it out, but it laid in her hand, still, oblivious to everything around it. There was no magical glow, no sign of any power at all. Arecia's heart sank. There was no way out of this, and Arceus was growing weaker and weaker, Giratina was advancing slowly upon them, a maniacal laugh echoing across the sky…

_Pathetic, foolish girl…winning with sheer luck…_Giratina's words resounded in her head over and over again. Then, an image of another person formed in her head, a person she hated even more than Giratina: Jeremy. He, too, repeated the phrase…

It was all too much…she would not stand it any longer…

Arecia opened her mouth and let out a scream of furious despair.

* * *

Okay, "furious despair" doesn't make much sense... still, another cheer for finally not leaving a cliffhanger!! But i hope you'll continue reading it, all the same!


	8. Chapter VII: Fate

A/N: hey people! Last chappie up!! quite a short one, to sum up. :)

**Chapter VII—Fate**

Time seemed to freeze with her scream. Yet, it held no meaning to the impending doom that might fall any moment.

Except that it never came.

Arecia forced her eyes open to see that Arceus, with a final sort of strength, had blocked Giratina's path. But Arecia knew it was only temporary, that Giratina's crushing claw would fall any moment. She willed herself to join forces with Arceus, to fend off Giratina together, despite the futility of it all…

It was then that the stone started glowing.

Arecia finally understood; she had to give her strength to make the stone work. The stone was no more than a tool to transfer energy and amplify it; its powers depended on a source, which the energy will originate from. Without a source, the stone would ever only be a stone. Bracing herself, she began to concentrate all her might on channelling her energy to the stone, which once again glowed with the multicoloured light. The light grew stronger and stronger until it bounced, like an arc of a rainbow, directly onto Arceus. Arceus too glowed with the strange light, and shifted to a form Arecia had never seen before. It was unlike when Arceus transformed to a specific type, where certain parts of it would glow a certain colour matching with the type, but all the same the areas of its body glowed, not of a precise colour, but a beautiful multicoloured spectrum like the stone. It turned this mystical power against the astonished Giratina, whose powers, though terrifying, were no match for this combined power of Arceus, Arecia and the stone. Slowly the spectrum of colours spread across Giratina like a colourful stain, and it let out a shriek of pain; it was now no more than a blur of colours, which eventually faded, leaving an exhausted Arecia and Arceus panting and drained of every last bit of vitality in them.

Though breathless, Arecia felt a sense of euphoria spreading through her. She managed a weak smile at Arceus, but it did not return the smile. Instead, it stared at the surroundings in disbelief. Arecia then realised that the floor was rumbling.

Giratina had used the last of its strength to entrap the two in a steadily growing tower, and now it was collapsing due to its immense height. It would not take long before the entire tower crashes, burying Arecia and Arceus forever!

"Run!" shouted Arceus. "Run, I'll keep this stable for as long as possible—"

"But what about you?" Arecia yelled above the sounds of the crashing walls.

"Don't care about me! Take your pokémon and run! Now!" Arceus was now out of sight and Arecia knew if she did not move now, she would be buried alive by the rubble. Holding back her tears, she tore down the steps which fell apart as she stepped on each one. Finally, she saw daylight through the thick dust of rocks and sand, and ran towards it.

Fresh air filled her lungs: she had escaped. Looking back at the tower, it had already turned into a pile of ruins, the shape reminiscent of a very sharp cone—a spear. And to think that Arceus was currently buried beneath it…

Arecia was weary, confused, in denial, lost. The mix of feelings surged up, and the world dissolved into a peaceful darkness.

--

"Arecia, wake up!"

Despite the maddening familiarity of the voice, Arecia did not open her eyes. The warmth and comfort made her want to stay like this forever, for she saw no point in waking up to the disastrous scene in front of her.

"Arecia, it's already 9a.m.! Wake up NOW!"

Arecia finally registered the voice, and shock ran through her: how could her mother be with her? Unwillingly, she lifted her lead-like eyelids and was surprised to see the familiar landscape of her bedroom. Her pokéballs and the stone lay neatly on the table, unharmed. Had it all been a vivid and fanciful dream, then?

Hurriedly she sought for a set of daytime clothing from the cupboard to realise that she was already wearing them. So she did wake up…

Just as she was about to leave the room, a voice sounded, and she jumped in surprise: the voice was coming from inside her, from her mind, but she was sure she had not imagined it, for it was so real, so familiar…

"Arecia…"

"Arceus?" Arecia spoke aloud, even though she knew it was a stupid thing to do. Arceus would not hear her. The voice however did not fade, but continued speaking in the slightly haunting manner.

"You…are…indeed…the true bearer…of the stone…"

At the mention of the word "stone", the amber pebble on her bedside table began to quiver slightly, an indescribable aura surrounding it, that made her room seem mystical, magical. Arecia, mesmerized, stepped forward to touch it. But just as her hand reached out, a sharp voice broke out.

"Arecia! Stop lazing around in bed! Come down IMMEDIATELY!"

The voice seemed to have broken the supernatural atmosphere: the stone faded back to its original hue, the aura lost. The room too no longer had the paranormal presence. Disappointment washed over Arecia, but the aura did not come back. As she went bounding down the stairs, she knew that her role as the bearer was not yet complete—many more exciting adventures have yet to come.

* * *

so how was that? hope you enjoyed it! (Yes, the ending was quite lame). another thing is, should i write sequel(s) to this? please tell me your (much-needed) opinions!!


End file.
